Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a machine tool, in particular a numerically controllable machine tool or milling machine. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a multi-spindle milling machine, multi-spindle drilling machine and multi-spindle milling/drilling machine, or a multi-spindle universal milling machine and a multi-spindle machining center.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses machine tools having a tool-carrying work spindle. Nowadays, these machine tools are equipped in most cases with numerical controls and are known, e.g., as milling machines, milling centers, universal milling machines or CNC machining centers having four, five or sometimes also more than five numerically controllable linear axes and/or rotary axes or swivel axes, see, e.g., the machining tool according to DE 10 2010 064 271 A1.
Such machine tools having a tool-carrying work spindle have to be distinguished from machine tools having a workpiece-carrying work spindle, such as lathes, turning centers, double spindle lathes, multi-spindle lathes or multi-spindle automatic lathes.
It is always a fundamental object in the field of the machine tool manufacture and also in particular an underlying object of the present disclosure to provide a machine tool having a tool-carrying work spindle, in particular a machine tool for the milling and/or drilling or boring machining of a workpiece, which simultaneously operates with precision and reliably with the least possible down times and can also be produced in a cost-effective, compact and efficient way.